You Raise Me Up
by daftydraw
Summary: New Klaine fic, set a few years in the future. Mainly Klaine central but also heavy on the Kurt/Rachel friendship...with a touch of Finchel as well!  Rated T for now, but could possibly change in the furture
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! Hopefully this fic will be better than the last one, I have more of a plot planned for it, and also have a beta this time, the lovely _wynnie the pooh :)_**

**Anyway, it is based in the future, but only a couple of years, Kurt and Blaine never met and Kurt never transferred to Dalton.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"<em>I can't do this anymore Kurt!"<em>

As the train thundered along the track and the rain hammered down outside, a young man in his early twenties sat with his cheek pressed against the cool glass of the window, the echo of conversation reverberating through his mind.

"_You can't do what anymore, Connor?" Kurt asked shakily, panic starting to creep in._

"_This! Be with you! I never see you! I know you have finals coming up and you're trying out for the Macy's internship but it would be nice to see my boyfriend more than once a week!" Kurt winced, it was true, what with his final project being due in a few short weeks and still actually having to physically make his designs to fit models, and then handing out resumes left right and centre to see if anyone would consider taking him on when he graduated, he had a lot on his plate. And on top of that he and Rachel had been flat hunting for the last few weeks with a room big enough for Connor to move in...which Kurt had planned on talking to him about tonight. He had definitely neglected his boyfriend of fourteen months slightly. But after all, it took two to tango and Connor was just as wrapped up in work as Kurt was, if not more so. _

_Connor was a medical student at New York University Medical Centre and worked long hard hours. Most nights he didn't even leave the hospital, trying to get a one up on his classmates. He too was applying for internships at many hospitals which could take him anywhere in the country._

"_Connor, I know I've been a bit preoccupied recently, but I'm not the only one!" Kurt said standing up and folding his arms across his chest cocking his hip and bending his knee slightly, his best bitch face on, although his insides felt like they would erupt from his body at any moment.. "You work long hours too. I know for a fact that you are seriously considering taking your internship in Seattle or San Francisco, and once our finals are out of the way we'll have more time to be with each other. We knew this wasn't going to be easy."_

"_I know," Connor said softly. "And I love you. But we can't keep fooling ourselves anymore. This isn't working."_

"_But it is, and it can and it will!" Kurt said, rushing forwards and grabbing hold of his boyfriend's shoulders. "I love you and you love me. And that's all that matters!"_

"_That's the thing though. I'm not sure love is enough anymore."_

_Kurt stumbled backwards wrapping his arms around himself. "You-you don't mean that! We're Kurt and Connor! We're solid, everyone wants what we have! I love you so much it hurts!" he said, working hard to fight back the tears."I can't imagine my life without you! I was going to ask you to move in with me tonight! Rachel and I have been looking for a bigger apartment!"_

"_And I love you Kurt, but I don't think I'm in love with you." Kurt could feel the cracks working their way through his heart threatening to give at any moment. "There's something else as well." He thought he knew what it was but didn't want to hear or believe it, knowing that the next sentence to come out of his boyfriend's mouth would be the final nail in the coffin of their relationship. "I met someone else." Yep, right there, that was the moment he felt his heart shatter._

* * *

><p>Kurt stepped off the train and was instantly hit by the open heavens; he closed his eyes and welcomed the rain. It was late spring, insanely warm, and the thunder storm raging overhead dulled his senses slightly. The drops of water hitting his face masked the tears which were flowing freely. His whole body shook with sobs as he reached the apartment building. Not quite ready to face Rachel and her pity just yet he settled himself down on a bench in the park, closing his eyes and replaying the last year in his head.<p>

Kurt had met Connor in his junior year at a college social. Connor was exciting and new and amazingly beautiful with his strong bone structure, short curly sandy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. After finding out they shared a common love for Broadway musicals the two had hit it off straightaway soon realising that they had just about everything in common, except the fact that Kurt was a countertenor and Connor sounded like a strangled cat being drowned when he dared to sing.

They had become friends first and had just sort of fallen into a relationship. It had just seemed right and it worked for them... well, apparently not so much anymore. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and sighed, pulling it out to read the message.

**K, **

**I just spoke to Connor! I'm so sorry sweet, where are you? He said you left a couple of hours ago! I don't want to sound like a mother hen but you should be back by now! Please tell me you're not laying in some gutter in an alley somewhere! **

**I love you R**

**Xoxoxox**

Sighing but not bothering to reply he slipped the phone back into his pocket and stood up. _Time to face the music, Hummel! _he said to himself, making his way back across the road and into the building.

* * *

><p><strong>So hope you guys like it so far, I'll post again soon. Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter :)**

**Thank you to those of you who have favourited/alerted either me, the story or both, really means a also _showtunediva _who as of yet has been my only review!**

**Also again thank you to wynniethepooh for beta-ing it for me!**

**So anyway, here is the next chapter, slightly longer than the last :)**

* * *

><p>Rachel sat at the breakfast bar in their kitchen, clutching her mug of coffee anxiously. She glanced at the clock on the wall and felt her heart rise in her throat. Kurt had left Connor's almost three hours ago, and it wasn't that far away: half an hour at the most. <em>Where is he?<em>

As she looked at her phone for the hundredth time that evening she heard the lock click and the door opening and closing. She looked up and waited for him to appear. With his feet falling heavily against the padded carpet, Kurt appeared at the end of the hallway. His eyes met hers and she felt her heart break for him.

He stood in the middle of the archway, dripping wet and shivering, His eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks were inflamed and tear stained.

"Oh Kurt!" Rachel said softly, standing up, rushing forwards and taking her best friend into her arms. He was much taller than her, but in this moment he looked like a five year old boy lost in the world, and he crumpled at her touch. "We need to get you out of these wet clothes and warmed up! How about a bath?" He half nodded once and she guided him towards the bathroom, carefully sitting him down on the toilet. She kissed the top of his head before turning around and running the water until it was warm, putting in the plug and letting the water start to fill the tub, adding some bath salts as she did.

She hurried into the kitchen and got the carton of milk from the fridge before grabbing the jar of honey from the cupboard.

* * *

><p>Once back in the bath room she set them down on the side of the bath and turned to Kurt.<p>

"You do need to take your clothes off sweetie. I know we're friends but you can do that bit yourself!" she said before pouring some of the milk into the running water. She held the jar of honey in the water for a few minutes to let it melt slightly before pouring some in as well, swirling the mixture around.

"Ok, so just get in, lie down and relax. Do _not_ put your head under because the honey will sting like a bitch if you get it in your eyes! But it will relax and calm you down, okay? I'll be right outside if you need me." She turned the tap off and spun to face her friend. He nodded, not meeting her gaze. She sighed sadly and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her, his head resting on her chest.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt."

"I just- I can't believe it's over," he mumbled.

"I know, but maybe it isn't you know?"

"No it is, he... he met someone else." And his voice broke again, fresh tears falling down his face.

"Well then he's an idiot! Look, get in the bath, warm up because you're still shaking. The warm water will clear your head and the milk and honey will completely relax all the tension in your body. I still love you." She kissed the top of his head and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I love you, too." He mumbled.

"Who would have thought it huh? McKinley's two biggest diva's gone from being bitter enemies to best friends all in the space of a few years," she chuckled.

"Our voices did always compliment each others. I guess once we got over ourselves a bit we realised our personalities match too."

"If only you were straight." Kurt laughed in spite of himself.

"Oh Rach, we would never work...our diva minds compliment each other and unite us as friends, but anything more and we'd constantly be at each others throats, plus, your dress sense, though improving is too atrocious."

"Hey, I'll have you know I threw out all my animal sweaters when we moved to New York."

"Now I know that's a lie. You still have the horrendous orange one with the big blue cat on it!"

"Yes, well...it's warm," she deflected. "Anyway, get in your bath and I will make us hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows. Are you hungry?" Kurt's tummy rumbled.

"Yeah I guess I am..."

"Pizza?"

"Magic words," he said half smiling.

"Ok I'll go order it. Get your butt in that bath!" And she left.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat on the toilet for a moment, gazing around the bathroom. <em>How did this happen?<em> He thought to himself. _How did we get here? What am I supposed to do now that everything has been turned topsy turvy? _He could hear her talking to the pizza house on the phone, being sickeningly sweet but demanding at the same time, and smiled.

Seriously, who would have thought, Rachel Berry - Queen Diva of William McKinley High School - being the one person Kurt had been able to count on most? Sure, Finn was his step-brother and they got on well enough, as well as two teenage boys who had nothing in common bar a love of music could.

And he still spoke to Mercedes a lot; she came to visit a few times. And every summer they had been at college all the New Directions met up and hung out like 'the good old days' but none of them really knew each other anymore.

He undressed and climbed into the bath closing his eyes and feeling the numbness leave him slightly.

Once upon a time, he and Mercedes had been inseparable. Constantly together, united through a joint love of fashion and gossip. But as close as they had been, it was nothing to the friendship he had with Rachel. He sometimes put it down to the fact that they had shared the harshness of living in New York City as students together, or else it was that; away from Lima and away from the politics of high school they realised that they actually weren't very different. That they both had the same dream had always been known, but it was the smaller things that you learnt about a person only through living with them that really bound them together.

They had formed a bond stronger than any Kurt had ever had with another living person – besides his father. When Kurt had met Connor it had been Rachel he had stayed up talking late into the night with. The night his Dad and Carol had announced that they were expecting a baby, it had been Rachel who had pulled him out of his comatose state of shock. They had sat up talking late into the night about anything and everything, sometimes crying, most of the time giggling.

When Finn had finally decided that he couldn't handle New York (he had followed Rachel after leaving high school but after a few months he had decided he couldn't do it and had ended things for good) Kurt had sat with her for days trying to help her decide what she wanted, if what she felt for Finn had actually been real or just 'puppy love' and if her relationship really meant more than her entire dream. She had tried it too, she had followed him back to Lima, only to find that her heart really did lie with her Broadway dream. Love would come or it wouldn't, but as long as she had a stage she would be fine. But Kurt had been the one waiting with open arms for her.

Connor had always laughed that maybe Kurt was straight and his friendship with Rachel was merely just the start of a loving relationship but the thought still made Kurt shudder. As much as he loved her, he just could not find girls attractive. The love he felt for her was that of a brother loving a sister.

_Connor_... thinking about him brought back the previous events of the evening like a bullet to the chest. How could he do that? Had he been cheating on Kurt? Or had he been holding out on the other person until he had ended things with him...? Kurt wasn't sure which one he would rather. Either way it sucked.

True they had been growing apart for a while; they hadn't had sex in months other than the odd quickie here and there. He just couldn't believe it was over, and he still had to finish off his clothing line. Sighing he held his breath and sunk down under the water, he stayed there for a few minutes before resurfacing and instantly regretting the move. Rachel had been right, honey in the eye hurt!

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Kurt emerged from the bathroom dressed in a pair of grey cotton pyjama trousers and a white t-shirt that Rachel had passed in.<p>

She was sat on the sofa, reading through a script she was learning, a highlighter in hand. When she saw Kurt approaching she capped the pen and put both on the coffee table stretching out her legs in front of her, knowing full well what he wanted.

He sat down next to her and lay down resting his head in her lap.

"How you doing?"

"Mmm ok. I just can't believe it's over," he said for what felt like the hundredth time.

"I know honey, but it is... I wish there was something else I could say, but there isn't. So we are just going to sit here like this for as long as you need." The doorbell rang. "Or at least until the pizza gets here." She said. Kurt chuckled, leaning up so she could move. He flopped down against the sofa and sighed.

"Here we are, one Veggie feast pizza with extra cheese. Scoot your feet up and let me sit down!" He did and she placed the pizza box on the coffee table.

"Wine?" he asked as she sat.

"God is this how it's going to be for the rest of our lives, me waiting on your hand and foot?" she said playfully springing up and grabbing the box of wine from the kitchen along with two glasses.

"Only tonight." Kurt threw his feet over her lap as she sat down. He grabbed the pizza box off the table and placed it on his lap between them.

"Film? I already plugged your hard drive into the DVD player."

"Bridget Jones' Diary! I love Colin Firth!" Kurt said taking a bite of his pizza. "And it's humbling and funny."

"Ok, Bridget Jones it is! Can we watch Funny Girl later?" she asked flicking the TV on and selecting the movie from the list on screen.

"If we must." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You love it. Now shh, it's starting!"

* * *

><p>"Now you see, why can't that happen in real life?" Kurt mused two hours later as Mark Darcy was wrapping his coat around Bridget on the screen.<p>

"Because then they'd have nothing to make into movies."

"You wanna watch Funny Girl?"

"Nah it's ok...we should really get to bed. It's dress rehearsal tomorrow and Morgan is going to be flipping out about something, seriously, I know I was bad in high school but she is just..."

"I know Rach. Go to sleep."

"Are you going to be ok? You can stay in with me if you like?"

"Nah I'm a big boy... I'll be ok. Just might take a while." She nodded and kissed him.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel!"

"Love you too." She got up off the sofa and walked softly into her room, closing the door behind her.

Sighing Kurt stood up and began cleaning up the pizza box and glasses. He placed the box of wine back in the pantry before padding softly to his own room. He collapsed on the bed and pulled the top sheet over himself, it was too hot for the full on duvet.

Feeling exhausted after the day's events he closed his eyes and let sleep overcome him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so hope you enjoyed it :)<strong>

**Maybe more tomorrow, once I've had the edit back from wynnie it'll either be tomorrow or Tuesday :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so again thanks for the favourites and alerts guys, means a lot! However reviews are awesome too and i really would love to hear what you think.**

**Wynnie, you are a life saver and amazing, thank you for beta-ing this for me! **

**If you haven't already go check out _Wynnie the pooh's _Stories! They are amazing!**

**Anyway, here you go next chapter, sorry it's took a while to post Wynnie sent the edit back to me yesterday, but I had loads of housework to do and then had work and then was too tired to turn the laptop on, and had my niece this-morning and ****work again this evening, but it is here now, and I have about two chapters after this one ready to post so i'll post tomorrow night or Fiday. Will see how much i get written (am hoping to write a lot as I have a lot of plans and ideas! I'm going to be writing the Klaine meeting soon :)**

**Anyway here you go!**

* * *

><p>He awoke the next morning, blinking against the harsh sunlight and letting his senses grasp a hold of the situation. He felt like there was something to remember, something important. He felt someone move beneath him and realised there was a body in his arms. His first thought was Connor and he smiled, opening his eyes properly to take in his boyfriend and place a kiss on the top of his head. Upon looking down however he realised that instead of a tall blonde haired beautiful man, there was a petite, dark-haired girl. He frowned slightly trying to remember when Rachel had climbed into his bed, when she started to stir.<p>

"Umm? Rach?"

"Mmm," she grumbled rubbing her eyes.

"Not that I mind, but what are you doing down there?" She chuckled.

"You were tossing and turning all night and were whimpering so much that when I got up at about three for a drink, I took pity on you and came in to see if you were okay. Plus, you breaking up with Connor kind of made me dream about Finn, and I didn't want to be alone. And judging by the fact that as soon as I climbed in next to you wrapped your arms around me, and the fact that they are still around me now... you didn't want to be either."

"Oh... sorry I made you dream about Finn."

"Oh it's okay... how are you doing this morning?"

"I ache all over, my head hurts, my heart hurts. I don't like this feeling." He buried his face in the top of her head.

"I know, sweet," she said grabbing hold of his arms which were still around her and hugging him.

"And I still have to finish my clothing designs." He groaned.

"Don't think about that today."

"Do you want to talk about Finn?" Rachel closed her eyes and sighed.

"No...yes...I don't know," she mumbled. "I miss him. I think about him all the time. I know we want different things. He can't handle New York, and the small town life just isn't for me. But I miss him." Kurt's arms around her tightened.

"I know. He misses you too."

"But he has Quinn, she finally got what she wanted."

"Umm," Kurt started guiltily. He'd been meaning to tell her, he really had.

"What? What Kurt?"

"They umm, broke up. For good this time. Quinn cheated on him with Puck again." Rachel gasped. "And they're expecting another baby, which they're keeping this time."

"What?" she shrieked sitting up. "Again? Jesus Christ that girl needs to learn what a friggin condom is! Or keep her friggin legs closed. She got rid of Beth and not four years later does the same thing but keeps it? Oh my god poor Finn." She wrapped her arms around herself and sunk back into the mattress.

"He's okay. No longer friends with Puck though. This is the third time he's cheated with one of Finn's girlfriends- sorry." He added as she winced.

"Do you have to remind me, I can't believe I even did it, I was just angry about the whole Santana thing. I can't believe Quinn did it again though. Please tell me she got pregnant after she and Finn broke up." She looked over at him and he had his lips pursed, hissed angrily and swore.

"I was going to see if he wanted to come stay here for a while, but then I figured putting you two back together again might cause more damage for you both, especially if you're dreaming about him again." His heart ached for his brother. He really just did not have any luck with girls.

"No, he can come. I love him, and I probably always will. But, he needs to find someone who isn't me, and isn't Quinn. We're not in high school anymore. Heck, we're almost not even in college anymore. He deserves someone who will be good to him, and treat him right. Not a paranoid, controlling, bipolar beauty, nor a career ridden diva that has her eyes set on the bright lights, no matter how much she loves him."

"I agree. Never thought I'd hear it coming from your lips though."

"I've grown."

"I noticed." She rolled over and laid her head on his chest, and he moved his arm behind her as she rolled, hugging her close to him. "I better get into college. God knows what state Morgan is in this morning."

"I'll be in later, dress rehearsal after all. Need to make sure all your costumes still fit." One of his projects earlier that year had been theatrical design and Rachel had used it to her advantage, asking him to design the costumes for her group's final piece.

"What about all your other work?"

"I'm going to go buy the fabric today, I can start working on a few of the designs. I just have the one sketch left to do as well, the red dress... which I will need you for as well. I need you to be my model." She nodded.

"That's fine. Though I'm not getting up on that runway Kurt!"

"I know I know. We have actual models coming in, but you're so lovely and petite and I'm doing a range. No one else is designing for petite figures, and my final and most spectacular piece is going to be petite!"

"Well I am honoured. Now I really do have to go." She leant up and kissed him on the cheek. "See you later, text me if you need me, try not to mope too much baby boy!"

"I'll do my best, just going to throw myself into work, take my mind off things."

"Good plan. Love you!"

"Love you too!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long authors note at the top, thanks again, hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter! :) Sorry it took a while to post, not sure when next bit will be up, hopefully in next few days, I just need to get the graduation out of the way, which I'm having difficulty with. But then we should see our first sight of Blaine :)**

**Anyway here you go!**

* * *

><p>True to his word, the next few weeks were focused on finishing his clothing line for the final runway. He would spend his days surrounded by sketches and colour boards and fabric of many colours and textures. He would spend most evenings in the studio sewing and pining and sketching before traipsing home too tired to think and falling asleep on top of his bed.<p>

Finally it was the day of the fashion show and everything back stage was manic. All around him designers were panicking; models were being dragged left right and centre between make-up, hair and wardrobe. And there were hundreds of clothes. _Everywhere_.

"Ah Kurt! All set?" Professor Richards asked as she approached him.

"Just about," he replied fastening a thin brown leather belt around the model's waist before pulling the fabric of the dress up causing it to bunch and create volume. "Wear the nude heels with it and the tan bag and you will be fabulous!" He turned around to face his teacher.

"I have to say your designs are fabulous. Not that I would expect anything less from you." He smiled graciously at her, feeling the compliment flow through him. "Have you heard anything back from Macy's?"

"No, not yet."

"I'll keep my fingers crossed for you, though I have to say you have caused some major buzz through our panel this evening, they're all talking about you!"

"R-Really?"

"Oh yes, you are quite the favourite."

"I wouldn't know about that professor."

"Well, all I'll say is I do not think you will be short of offers once this evening is up, there's even a representative of Runway here."

"A-Are you serious?" he stammered.

"Oh yes, and they're all anxious to see you." Kurt gulped, this was a dream, it had to be.

"Well I-" he squeaked. "I hope I make a good impression-"

"KURT!" The panicked voice of his make-up artist made him spin around so fast he felt his neck click. She was rushing towards him looking nervous and panic ridden. He felt his heart sink.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I-It's Phoebe," she stammered. "She's overdosed on something suspiciously like cocaine and is currently unconscious in the toilet! The paramedics are on their way."

"Shit! What the hell am I going to do? I'm on in ten minutes! And Phoebe is supposed to wear the red dress!"

"Why don't you rotate models, use whoever goes on first again last and get her to wear it?"

"I can't do that!" he exclaimed, scandalised. "Not only is it incredibly tacky it's impossible, the dress is tailor made for a petite figure! She is the only petite model here!"

"Why did you do a petite dress?"

"It's to show range, fashion is for everyone, not just size 0 tall legsy girls!" He put a hand to his forehead. "This really is the last thing I need right now!"

"Okay Kurt, calm down!" Hannah said as he started to hyperventilate. "What about your housemate? Isn't she here?"

"Well yes, and she is the one I modelled it on when I was making it..."

"Well then why don't you use her?"

Kurt sighed, _she's going to kill me._

He whipped his phone out and hit speed dial.

"Rachel, where are you?"

_"I'm literally almost there! The cab is just pulling up ouside."_

"Ok well I need you to come backstage. Hannah is going to come out and meet you!"

_"Is everything ok?"_

"No, and I need you to focus on how much you love me! I need you to model the red dress!"

_"Kurt, I can't! I'm not a model!"_

"You want to be an actress Rach, just pretend you're playing a character!"

_"I thought you had real models?"_

"We do, but there is only one model small enough to fit my dress and she is currently being carted off by medics. Please Rach!" he pleaded.

_"Fine, but you owe me!"_

* * *

><p>Owe her he most definitely did! It was three hours later and they were making their way through the crowded after party. The fashion show had gone off without any more hitches, Kurt had been praised throughout and his designs were a hit, the red dress - as planned - the most popular item of the night.<p>

They made their way through the crowd, being stopped every now and then for someone else to gush over his work, and Kurt was loving every minute of it, smiling from ear to ear and enjoying himself more that he had in weeks.

"Ah Kurt!" Professor Richards said grabbing his arm as they passed her. "This is Caroline Jones she is the assistant junior fashion consultant for Runway magazine." A young woman in her late twenties nodded at him.

"I have to say, Kurt, your work this evening was magnificent!"

"Oh my god thank you!" he stammered.

"Yes I was very impressed with your collection tonight and was just talking to your dear professor here who was singing your praises, I just got off the phone with Marie herself and we think we may have a job for you." Kurt almost fainted.

"R-R-Really?"

"Oh yes. Here." She gave him a card. "Come by the Runway offices Monday morning and ask for Amy Cook. She'll explain everything." With that Caroline left the group to speak to some friends she'd spotted.

"Oh my god!" Kurt said feeling faint. "Please tell me that was real!"

"Kurt!" Rachel said hugging him. "That was real! You did it!" He laughed nervously and hugged her back lifting her off the floor. Professor Richards was beaming at him.

"Thank you so much!" He said letting Rachel down and hugging his teacher. "For everything! Best teacher ever!" She laughed.

"Well, you were a very promising student."

"I can't believe after tomorrow it will all be over!" Tomorrow was Friday, graduation day.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much to people who have reviewed or favouritedalerted. It makes me happy! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, here is the next part. Sorry it's been a while since my last update but it took me ages to write it. This chapter is a bit of a filler, but i still worked hard on it so i hope you enjoy it.**

**I got back from my holiday on Friday night and those following will be pleased (I hope) that I spent all week writing the moment when Kurt and Blaine meet! It is still in my notebook, i am in the process of typing it up then need to send it to my beta for approval and will then post it. I really happy with it and can't wait for you guys to read it.**

**Thank you so much to all of you who are reading it! A massive thank you to those of you who have either favourited, alerted (or both) I some people get annoyed when authors ask for reviews, but believe me they really do help. They give us the motivation to keep writing. I really do welcome any POV, if you love it tell me! If you think there is something I need to improve on, then let me hear it! I post my work up here because I am trying to better myself as an author. I really want to be published one day! And feedback from you guys will really help me get to the stage where i can send off some of my work. So yeah, please, if you have an opinion let me here it!**

**And now that I have stopped rambling, here you go!**

**(edit) this was supposed to be uploaded as two chapters but seeing as how once I posted it on here they were both shorter than they look in word I am going to post them both together as one chapter (though I may do an authors note in between them)**

* * *

><p>To say that lunch was an awkward affair would have been an understatement. Somehow – though Kurt had no idea how it had happened because he had tried to do everything in his power to prevent it – Rachel and Finn were seated together.<p>

They didn't speak, nor did they have any physical contact. They were dancing around each other refusing to even let their arms graze as they used a knife or fork. The rest of the table chatted amicably, Burt and Andrew Berry were talking about cars Carol and Anthony were discussing something to do with a new type of medicine which was being tried. And Kurt was simultaneously keeping an eye on Rachel and Finn at the same time as making sure Emily, who was very excited to see her 'shiniest big brother', didn't eat the crayons she was supposed to be drawing with.

Yes, lunch was a strange ordeal and if truth be told, Kurt was glad when it was over.

* * *

><p>The rest of the afternoon was spent lazily walking around New York; Rachel had dragged her dads off to see Avenue Q, leaving Kurt and his family to explore the city.<p>

They went to Central Park so Emily could feed the ducks; she spent most of the afternoon hanging off of Kurt's arm or else sitting happily on Finn's shoulders.

Around three o'clock they found themselves outside a small sports bar which quickly captured the attention of Burt and Finn. Kurt - only too happy to have a chance to talk to Carol - granted them permission, as long as they were back at the apartment by four.

As they left the two men at the bar Kurt led Carol and Emily to a small children's play park a few blocks away. Emily immediately ran to the sand pit and they settled themselves on the bench nearby so as to keep their eye on her.

They sat in silence for a few minutes watching as Emily dug a hole in the sand.

He regretted terribly that he missed so much of his sister's life. He missed his family incredibly and just seeing them now made him realise just how much. His mother had died when he was eight and he missed her a lot. He knew that there was never going to be anyone who could replace her, but Carol came damn near close. She had been such a rock for him when his father had his heart attack and when he was having so much trouble at school. His dad was awesome too, but there were some things that you just needed a mother for and while his mom would always be his mom, Carol was the best step mom in the whole world.

He hadn't realised he was doing it but subconsciously he had shrunk closer to her while he'd been thinking. He had had the worst few weeks and all he wanted now was that comfort one could only get from a mom.

"You okay, honey?" she asked carefully. Kurt sighed.

"Y-Yeah. I mean, I'm so psyched to be working at Runway I literally cannot wait till Monday..."

"But...?"

"Connor –" He started but couldn't finish, tears had welled up in his eyes and his voice chocked.

Carol said nothing; she took his hand and felt him drop his head on her shoulder, and they just sat there not saying anything as he cried. Letting out everything he had been holding in for the past three weeks. The pain, the rejection, disappointment, hopelessness.

As his sobs faded and the tears slowed down Carole let go of his hand and wrapped it around him tightly.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, I wish there was something I could say."

"I just, I can't believe it's over," he mumbled. He had said the same phrase to himself over and over again so often the past few weeks but they still didn't stop being true. "I feel like I'm missing a part of me. I love him so much! This wasn't supposed to happen; we were the solid couple, all through college: friends first and foremost. Everything else just fell into place."

"And now not only have you lost your boyfriend, you've lost your best friend too."

"Exactly! I just don't understand, mom," he whispered. Carol's grip on him tightened.

"I know, shh, it's okay, come now."

"I just- we were so perfect and I love him so much but he-he-he met someone else. And I don't know if he cheated on me, or if he's been holding out on this other guy till things with me were ended, we haven't had proper sex in months so he probably did cheat on me. I don't know what would be worse. I don't know when he fell out of love with me but I just-" Fresh sobs wracked through his body and he shook.

"Oh honey I'm sorry, these things just happen I guess. It's all part of growing up. It is very rare that first relationships ever work out and the first love is always the hardest, it crushes us the most but it will get better. You are an amazing, smart, funny talented, beautiful person Kurt and you will find someone one day who will see all of that. And I know that that knowledge doesn't help right now! But one day, maybe soon, maybe in a few months or a year I don't know. But you will wake up and realise that you can move on from this! And you will find someone when you least expect it who will catch you." She kissed the top of his head and he felt himself calm from the touch. "When Finn's dad died, god I was a mess! For years I felt like hiding in my room and never coming out. I never ever thought I would meet someone like your dad, but then, my god he was like my guardian angel he saved me from everything. He took me up in his big strong arms and I hadn't felt so safe or loved in such a long time."

"I was so happy when you found each other. Dad had been so sad for years, he was happy again when he was with you."

"I was the same, and not only did I get him, I got you. And I know I will never replace your mother in your heart, but I like to think that I have my own special place."

"You do!" he said instantly. "Carol, you are the best step mom in the whole entire world. I love you so much and yes, I miss my mom, but, I have you both. I have two moms and I like that."

She smiled and kissed him again. "I like that too."

He sat up and looked at her, she smiled sadly and wiped away the tears that were staining his cheeks, flicking them away in a way which made him chuckle.

It was at that precise moment that Emily decided she was bored of the sand and came running over. She leapt into Kurt's lap.

"Kurt, why are you so sad?" He sighed quietly.

"I'm okay, Emy, I will be." He saw Carol smile at him out the corner of his eye and he looked at her. "What time is it?"

"Three forty five." Kurt stood up setting Emily on her feet.

"We should get going; we need to be at the cathedral by five and I need to change." Carol nodded and stood too. "Thanks, mom."

"Any time honey, it's what I'm here for."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Ok so yeah quick authors note to say <em>How awesome is Carol?<em> I love her character on the show and I really think that by the time Kurt gets to this age he would call her mom just because she is so awesome!**

**Yeah so...next bit**

* * *

><p>The next few hours passed in a blur. They had arrived at the cathedral and were instantly swept up in a sea of black and gold robes. They bade goodbye to their families who went to find seats and the two friends shared a quiet moment.<p>

"We did it, Kurt," Rachel said, straightening his collar.

"Four years... a lot has happened since high school." He draped the tassel of her cap over the left side of the board.

"I'm glad we shared it together."

"Me too. Have you thought any more about Finn?" She looked at him sadly.

"I don't know, I spoke to my dads about it this afternoon. I need to be here and he loves the small town life too much. I don't see how it could ever work, but I love him."

"Age old dilemma," he mumbled and she laughed at the memory of a conversation they'd had almost six years before, standing eating breakfast outside Tiffany's.

"Places everyone." A call from the Arts co-ordinator shocked them into reality.

"Good luck!" Rachel said hugging him. "I love you."

"I love you too! Good luck. See you after."

They split up into their different course groups and got into lines as they had practised.

As they filed into the main alter room and took their seats he caught Carol's eye and she winked at him. Smiling he sat down and proceeded to watch the ceremony.

* * *

><p>Three hours later he and Rachel were finally out of the stuffy cathedral and both clutching first class honours. They were rushed across the street into Central Park where they spent another half hour having pictures taken, some of each other, some with their families, individual shots.<p>

"Seriously daddy, enough pictures!" Rachel cried as Andrew snapped furiously.

"Rachel Berry you are my only daughter and it is not every day your daughter graduates from NYU! Now shh and smile!" His voice was thick still from crying for the best part of three hours.

"Dad!" she said turning her pleading eyes to Anthony.

"Come on honey, that's enough!" he said placing a hand on his husband's back. Andrew sighed in defeat and let the camera drop.

"Wow Rach, never thought I'd see the day that you refused the camera!" Finn teased, boldly, before blushing and looking at the ground.

"Yes well, it's getting late and there is a graduation party with our names on!" she said. Kurt turned to his parents quizzically.

"Go have fun with your friends kid, we're here till Monday, we'll see you tomorrow. Besides there's a friggin' awesome Jacuzzi in our ensuite with my name on!" Burt said rubbing his hands together. Carol nodded encouragingly and Kurt grinned.

"Finn are you coming? I haven't had a chance to drink with my 'big' brother since we both turned twenty one." He nodded.

"Sure, bet I can still drink you under the table. But I refuse to do karaoke. I haven't sung in a few years and I'd like to keep it that way." Kurt snorted.

"Right well, guess we'll see you tomorrow then," Carol said hugging her two sons and kissing Rachel on the cheek. "Congratulations honey!"

"Thanks, Carol," Rachel said, blushing slightly.

"Well done boys!" said Anthony, shaking their hands before kissing Rachel's forehead and Andrew, who had started sobbing again, pulled his daughter into a tight hug.

"Oooff, daddy seriously I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Come on love let the kids go and enjoy themselves," Andrew said, prising his husbands arms from around their daughter.

The parents and Emily left and a semi awkward silence fell over the three old friends.

"So-"

"Jeff said that if we wanted we could head over to his and Nick's dorm for pre-drinks before we head to the SU."

"Ooh yay! I haven't seen them in ages!" Rachel said smiling.

"Who are Nick and Jeff?"

"Jeff and I roomed together in our freshman year and Nick is his boyfriend."

"Boy-"

"Yes Finn, his boyfriend, don't you d-"

"Whoa dude chill I didn't mean it like that, I have no problem with gay dudes, you know that!"

"First of all, we have spoken about you calling me 'dude' and second of all just..." Kurt sighed shaking his head.

"Right so anyway..." Rachel interrupted. "We should get going... I hear Charlie has booked in some new and upcoming band to perform tonight... and I would like to be slightly more drunk than sober before my poor ears have to endure a wannabe rock band."

"They might be good Rach."

"Please, Charlie was the one that booked them... that is just a no from the start!" With that, she spun on her heels and walked away from the two brothers.

"They really won't be that bad. Apparently they graduated from UCLA last year and have been touring over in England for a year... they seem to have built up a pretty good fan base."

"What are they called?"

"Umm, _The Warblers_ I think."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it ;)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the feedback! I'm glad you guys like Kurt and Rachel's friendship! I love them together and think there should definitely be more Kurchel moments in Season 3!**

**Any way, here it is! The big meeting :)**

**I'm really quite proud of this chapter and would once again like to thank _wynniethepooh _beta-ing for me!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Two hours later Kurt and Rachel entered into their Student Union for the last time, Finn hot on their heels. Rachel reached behind and grabbed his hand and Kurt led them through the crowd towards the bar.<p>

"Kurt, my dear, what can I get you?" a tall, tanned blonde beauty said to him, his brown eyes twinkling.

"Three Jaeger Bombs please, Charlie, put them on my tab!" he called over the insistent thrumming of dance music. Charlie was back seconds later with three glasses, a can of red bull and three shots full of dark brown liquid. He made fancy work of pouring the can of red bull high in the air over the three glasses letting the golden coloured liquid semi fill them in equal measures. He then crushed the can with his hand and winked at Kurt before dropping the shots into the glasses without letting them spill.

"On the house," he winked and Kurt fluttered his eye lashes.

"You're an angel!" Kurt flattered him. He knew it was wrong. Charlie had liked him for years and Kurt always did his best to discourage any advances. He had, of course, up until three weeks ago had a boyfriend. But he was single, lonely and the diva in him revelled at the attention he got from the older man.

"Stop it Kurt!" Rachel said behind him. He spun around with drinks in hand and glared down at her.

"I'm not doing anything."

"Sleeping with Charlie will not solve anything!" Kurt huffed. "You know I'm right K... it would mean more to him than you and would lead him on, ending only in a messy situation and causing him heart ache." She took the drink from him.

"She's right du-Kurt." Kurt glared at his brother.

"I know she's right. Doesn't stop me from having fun though," Kurt said folding his arms, his drink held deftly in his right hand. "Anyway, we're here to celebrate finally finishing our education so get these down you necks and lets go have a good time!" They clinked the plastic glasses together and downed the shot.

"Urgh that's disgusting man!" Finn said retching slightly.

"Umm, hey Kurt," a voice from behind them said. The familiarity of the sound hit him like a gunshot and he spun round coming face to face with...

"Connor..." Kurt took him in; he looked good, better than good. He looked amazing. His hair was spiked up in a pixyish way and he seemed to have forgotten the use of a razor: an even line of golden stubble lined his chin. His piercing blue eyes were locked onto Kurt's and he felt himself stumble backwards. As he fell a soft steady hand pressed into the small of his back and snaked around his waist.

"How are you? You look good."

"What are you doing here, Connor?"

"Well, it _is_ graduation... and this band tonight is supposed to be pretty dope so we thought we'd check it out."

"We?"

"Jack and I." It was at this moment that Kurt caught site of the man who stood next to his ex. He was good looking to say the least, slightly taller than Kurt, but not by much. He had longer dark blonde hair which was straightened and swept to the side covering one of his eyes slightly.

"Hey I'm Jack!" he said boldly, stepping forwards and flicking his head to the side in an attempt to see past the fringe. _How pathetic,_ Kurt thought.

"Kurt!" he said, his voice dark. Rachel's grip tightened around him.

"So you got your fashion show finished then? Did you hear from Macy's?" Connor asked both questions amicably.

"Umm, yeah I did," Kurt said looking past him instead of at him. "And no, but I got offered a job at Runway."

"Wow that's awesome Kurt!"

"Yeah uh – how's things with you?"

"We both got accepted into the intern program at Chicago Royal General, we move up there next week."

"You both- You're moving together... you've only been together three weeks." There was an awkward pause and Connor glanced at Jack before looking at Kurt with a mixture of regret, guilt and pity.

"Oh no, silly Kurt..." Kurt muttered. "You haven't just been together three weeks have you? How long has it been? How long were you cheating on me? I can see why you never tried to see me... or touch me, or ignite any kind of sexual activity. You were getting it elsewhere from your _bit on the side_!" Kurt spat out the last four words, his most impressive bitch glare to date plastered on his face, though on the inside his already broken heart was shattering even more.

"Kurt I-?" Connor said, making to step forward.

"No! Don't you dare touch me! Don't look at me! Don't speak to me, ever again! I hate you!" he choked, his resolved finally starting to give. With a shrug he wriggled out of Rachel's grip, despite her attempts to hold him still, and stormed from the bar.

****

* * *

><p><p>

After walking around aimlessly for a couple of hours, tears plastering his face, Kurt found himself propped up on his elbows at a bar, staring down into his empty Martini glass.

"Same again?" The bartender asked removing the glass from between Kurt's elbows.

Glancing up he replied, "Umm yeah. Please." The bartender nodded and walked away to make the drink as Kurt resumed his previous position.

A loud buzzing sound shocked him out of his daze and he glanced down at his iPhone vibrating next to him, Rachel's smiling face flashing on the screen. He sighed and ignored it, knowing it would tick over to voicemail eventually.

She would be worried about him, of course she would. He had stormed out of the graduation party half inebriated and pissed off. _Stupid Connor, stupid Jack, stupid Kurt!_

Kurt groaned and let his head thud forwards onto the bar. His entire body ached. He felt numb and exhausted.

His thoughts were interrupted by the bartender.

"That'll be four twenty," the middle aged man said placing a fresh Martini in front of him. Kurt made to move but was saved by a soft, deep voice.

"It's on me," the stranger said, taking the stool next to Kurt.

"Thanks, though you didn't have to do that. I was just about to get my wallet out," Kurt said resuming his previous position; elbows propped up on the bar and his head resting in his palms. He didn't look up.

"It's not a problem!" the stranger said kindly. "You look like you could use a friend, and I have this annoying need to please people, or cheer them up."

Kurt chuckled brokenly.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"My thoughts aren't worth that much. And I don't even know you."

"I'm sure they are, and true, you don't know me. But sometimes talking to a complete stranger, outside of your inner circle helps. But then again, I could be a psycho axe murderer who lures you in with free drinks and a sweet nature."

Kurt snorted.

"Well if you were an axe murderer at least you'd take the pain away when you kill me."

"It can't be that bad."

"My boyfriend...ex boyfriend." Kurt muttered, unsure why he was even talking.

"Relationship troubles?"

"We broke up about a month ago and I haven't seen him since. I have busied myself the last few weeks with finals and finishing off my clothing line. Tonight was our graduation party and he was there, with the reason he broke up with me."

"Another guy?"

Kurt nodded. "We were together for just over a year, but have known each other since junior year. He was my best friend."

"So what happened?"

"He said that recently _I've_ been neglectful," Kurt scoffed. "The fact that he is a medical student and spends almost twenty four hours a day at the hospital so he doesn't miss anything...? We were both a bit distant the last couple of months, which was to be expected right? I mean we're both seniors applying for internships and trying our damned hardest to get where we want to? All our friends in relationships have been having the same problems. But we were Kurt and Connor. We were the solid couple who everyone aspired to be, you know?

"Anyway," he carried on, taking a gulp of his drink. He was yet to look at the stranger. "What with finals coming up and him being at the hospital all the time the relationship was a bit strained. We hadn't had proper sex in like two months? But I figured it was a blip, it was a temporary thing whilst we were both studying but we were strong enough to get through it. I should have known.

"He always needed sex more than me. He wouldn't ever pressure me, don't get me wrong. But he was always more physical than me. And just to be clear I do love sex, just as much as the next person but to me sex isn't the most fundamental part of a relationship. It's important, but not the most important thing. A relationship should be about two people being two halves of a whole, two sides of the same coin, you know? Being so at one with each other that words aren't needed: you can have a conversation with each other, across the room with just your eyes. It's supposed to be about two people who know and trust each other enough to never have to do more than just be in each other's company. They don't _have _to do romantic things like flowers and chocolate or moonlight walks and candlelit diners to keep things moving, but they do them anyway because they _want _to. You do those things because they make you both happy and feel loved but they only make you feel loved because you already know you are, the gestures are just on top of that!

"And you make love, to make love! It's not all about the hot, heavy, sweatiness of sex, or screwing. It's about two people who love each other so much, and know each other so well and trust each other so impeccably that the only other thing they can do to connect is to make love. It's about feeling that closeness and love and trust with someone the only way that you can: melding your bodies together into one being." Kurt sighed and drained the rest of his glass.

"I thought Connor and I had that type of relationship, the one that was strong enough to not have to have sex all the time because we knew that we were loved. Connor however didn't see it that way and what he wasn't getting from me... well, he went and found it elsewhere."

"He cheated?"

"Up until about four hours ago I wasn't sure. I didn't know if he had actually slept with this other guy or if he'd just been seeing him, waiting to do anything else until we were over. But I found out tonight that yes in fact he was sleeping with this guy. Has been for quite a few months, even back when we were still us. Half of our relationship I've been sharing him! And now he and _Jack_ are moving in together in Chicago... and they felt the need to flaunt it in front of me tonight at _my_ graduation party."

"Ouch sounds like you need another drink," the stranger said, indicating to the bartender. Kurt shrugged. "Well if you don't mind my saying, this Connor guy is an idiot!"

"Yes well...not really much I can do about it is there?"

"Seriously though – sorry what's your name?"

"Kurt." He was still to look up.

"Seriously though, Kurt. You are a beautiful man. Jesus, you are so damn attractive and from the way you just described what a relationship is to you – you're amazing! And this Connor guy is the world's biggest idiot for not fighting for that."

Kurt snorted. "Or I'm just the idiot that thinks that just because I left Ohio that my life is suddenly going to right itself."

"Okay, look at me," the stranger said gently. Kurt slowly turned his head and took in the man next to him, suppressing a gasp... The man was about an inch shorter than him, with thick dark curls atop his head. His skin was slightly tanned and his body was obviously toned. He wore dark blue skinny jeans and a grey v-neck t-shirt. His arms were lightly covered with dark hair. Kurt looked into his eyes and felt himself sink. Deep hazel eyes met Kurt's blue grey and Kurt swallowed. _This man is beautiful._

"Kurt!" The beautiful stranger said looking directly into Kurt's eyes. "I hope this sounds like it's supposed to and not creepy, because, well I _literally _just met you, you are very clearly drunk and I am absolutely shattered. But you are an amazingly gorgeous, beautiful person; if I knew you better I would probably say something like you're supermegafoxyawesomehot, because that is the kind of adjective I'd need to describe you. But I just met you and that is really weird. But you are such a beautiful person both outside, and from what I've gathered inside as well. And what makes you even more endearing is the fact that I really don't think you realise just how amazing you are.

"I'm quite good at reading people and my first impressions aren't normally wrong. I think you have probably come from a small country town where people constantly tore you down because you were different. You probably had a small group of friends within which you were quite well liked and respected but outside of that you were hated on. And I know from experience what that does to a person. You were below the bottom of the food chain, shunned for your sexual preference by a group of probably four or five guys; lead by a closet case that was so far in Narnia he was best friends with Mr Tumnus and the Beavers. They probably tortured you so much that some days you thought you couldn't cope."

Kurt gaped at him. _Stalker alert!_

"But the knowledge that once the torturous years of high school were over there was something bigger and better out there for you kept you going!

"So you plodded along, graduated high school, moved here and started a whole new life for yourself. You met Connor, set up a home and thought you were set.

"And now, all of a sudden the state of comfort and home has been ripped from underneath you and you don't know which way is up and have had whatever self confidence you had left destroyed."

"Wh- " Kurt stuttered, looking at the beautiful stranger in astonishment. "Have you been stalking me?" The beautiful stranger chuckled.

"No, I just have a knack of being able to read people, and your story doesn't seem so far off from my own, except you fought, and I ran."

"Oh." Kurt sat stunned. "Well you just pretty much ran a play by play of my life, and if yours was anyway near as bad as mine then I don't blame you for running. I would have, if I could."

"Yes well, I regret it. A lot! But seriously if everything that happened was on par or worse than my experience and you stuck at it? Then my assumption about you is correct. You are a lot stronger than you think you are, Kurt."

"I wouldn't say that."

"Well of course you wouldn't," he said checking his watch. "Damn, it's almost half two and I have to be up in four hours." He rubbed his eyes and turned back to Kurt. "So I, um, have to get going. It was really nice to meet you Kurt! Keep your chin up and have the courage to see yourself for the beautiful wonder that you are."

Kurt nodded once; he didn't know what else to do. What do you say to something like that?

"Umm, thanks, for everything. It was nice to meet you too, and thanks for the drinks."

"Any time. I was happy to do it." The beautiful stranger turned to leave. Kurt watched him in wonder. What was a gorgeous specimen of a man doing talking to him? How on Earth did he know so much about him? Why is he leaving? What is his name?

"Hey!" Kurt called as the curly dark haired man walked away. He turned at the sounds of Kurt's voice. "I didn't get your name!"

The beautiful stranger smiled and his deep hazel eyes sparkled.

"I'm Blaine."

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go! The beginning :) I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm so sorry it's taken so long but this chapter has proven to be a tough one which doesn't make much sense because nothing really happens it's kind of a filler before Kurt starts his new job.**

**Truth be told i really don't like this part, but it's finally finished and I am now working on the next part. I tried to throw in some Kurt Hummel worthy sarcasm and hope I did ok. My beta was a life saver on this chapter, she is a star and you should all go and read her stories! Girl's a freaking genius! Her screen name is _wynnie the pooh!_ **

**Anyway enough rambling here is the next post! As always reviews make me happy and to each one of you who has favourited and alerted you guys are awesome and I love you!**

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up the next morning and was momentarily confused as to why it felt like he'd been hit by a bus. Then he remembered the night before, seeing Connor, storming out of the SU and getting well and truly hammered.<p>

He opened his eyes a fraction and groaned at the brightness, shutting them immediately.

"Well, what the hell did you expect Mr Drunk-My-Body-Weight-in-Alcohol?" A sharp clear voice rang through the room cutting through Kurt's pounding head like a blunt spoon.

"Rach-" he croaked, his throat as dry as Ghandi's flip flop.

"Don't _Rach_ me, Mr Hummel! How could you _do_ that to me?" she said, throwing a pillow at him before picking it up and hitting him repeatedly with it.

"I – was – _so __–_ worried – about – you - _damn it!__"_she screamed punctuating each word with a hit.

"Rach-Ow, stop it!" Kurt said cowering into a ball and covering his head, which felt so much worse now.

"You just disappeared!" she said quietly, her arms falling loosely to her sides, dropping the pillow on the floor. "You didn't answer your phone. We looked everywhere!"

Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry!" He made a valiant attempt to sit up and finally let his eyes focus, still squinting slightly at the brightness.

"Where the hell did you go? Here." She added handing him some ibuprofen and a glass of water which she'd brought in.

"Thanks." He took them gladly. "I ended up in a bar. Can't tell you which one 'cause I can't remember, but the walls were dark blue. It was downstairs somewhere and there was a weird sort of glass fish tank behind the bar.

"Never heard of it."

"Neither had I. But yeah, I ended up there and ended up poring my heart out to this incredibly beautiful stranger, oh my god his eyes were beautiful," he trailed off.

"Focus Kurt!"

"Sorry. Anyway, he bought me drinks, listened to me and then... it was so weird, Rach. He like... _knew_ me. He knew my entire life story, or the basics at least. The whole being bullied thing, getting away from Ohio and the whole confidence thing. It was creepy."

"Okay... so what happened then?"

"He had to leave... and I honestly don't remember much after that. I ordered more drinks and then I woke up here." Rachel, who was now sitting next to him on the edge of the bed hit him on the arm. "Ow! Would you stop with the physical abuse woman! I'm sore enough as it is! My body feels like I got hit by a bus, a truck and an angry old lady with a rock filled handbag!"

"Well, that is your own damn fault for drinking too much! I was worried about you, Kurt!" She said hitting him again.

"Rachel Berry you're starting to become the angry old lady with the rock filed hand bag! Would you quit it?"

"Sorry, but you're all I have Kurt! I can't lose you!" She looked at him with big chocolate tear-filled eyes and he softened.

"I'm sorry, I just... I couldn't handle it. Seeing him... And learning that he did actually cheat on me." Rachel sighed and laid down next to him; he scooted over to make room for her and she faced him on the pillow.

"I know, but if you'd waited, like, two minutes we'd have come with you. And you would also have seen Finn deck him. He went down quicker than a paper house of cards."

"Really?" Kurt asked surprised, Connor had always been quite good at with standing in fights.

"My god, yes! And then, _they_ got kicked out. Charlie, bless him, had seen the whole thing, and actually congratulated Finn for hitting him, then gave us free drinks. Though we didn't stay long. We were looking for you!"

"Sorry. I guess I ruined your night too."

"Are you kidding? Seeing Finn stand up for you like that does something to a person!"

"Oh, no, you didn't-"

"No! God no... I couldn't do that to myself or him! But we talked, you know. I told him I still loved him and that I always would, but that he needed to move on from all the drama of Quinn and myself. We have done nothing but tear that boy apart and it breaks my heart because I honestly never meant to hurt him." Her voice caught in her throat.

"I know Rach," Kurt said, rubbing hand up and down her arm in a soothing manner.

"I told him that he needs to move away from Lima, maybe travel a bit and discover himself because he has never had that chance. He's broken and needs to fix himself."

"What's he going to do?"

"He's not sure... It's a big decision to make, but he is going to think about his options. I also told him to stay away from ex-cheerleaders or divas with dreams taller than him." She chuckled.

"I'm proud of you Rach. Can't have been easy letting him go again."

"Actually, it was one of the easiest things I've ever done. I love him, and four years ago - heck six months ago - I wouldn't have been able to do it. But I'm a college graduate now, and I'm a different person to who I was in high school."

"And don't I know it," he said proudly.

"He needs to fly, and be single for a while; he needs to find something that excites him."

"That is some sound advice, Rachel Berry. Think you could throw some of your wisdom my way?" Kurt said sadly. "I'm such a mess!"

"Mmm." She sighed and ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry baby, I wish there was something I could do to get rid of your pain."

"It's ok, I'll be ok." He sighed. "Blaine was right, getting stuff off your chest to a complete stranger kind of helps."

"Who the hell is Blaine?"

"The beautiful stranger in the bar."

"Oh... are you seeing him again?"

"God, no! That's the whole point of talking to a stranger, Rach. You spill your guts and then move on and never see them again. Though he was beautiful, but no... I'll probably never see him again."

"Oh, well... Anyway, you need to get up! Our families are coming round shortly to spend the day with us before they leave tomorrow!" Kurt groaned and let his face fall into the pillow.

* * *

><p>The rest of the weekend passed by in a hung over daze. The two families spent Saturday and Sunday exploring the city 'tourist style' with Kurt and Rachel acting as tour guides. It was with a heavy heart that the two friends bade fair well to their parents on Sunday evening.<p>

Spending time with his family had made Kurt realise just how much he missed them, especially with everything that had happened with Connor. And knowing that as an intern at a major fashion magazine he wouldn't be getting any proper holiday time for the foreseeable future, he didn't know when he would see them again.

"Well, take care of yourself kid!" Burt said, pulling him into a bone crushing hug just outside the departures gate. "You're in the real world now and people will try and run you for everything thing you're worth! They will try and take advantage of you because you're young and eager and willing to do anything to get where you want to be. But don't you let them! You got me? No one pushes the Hummel's around!"

"Sure dad, I'll remember!" Kurt replied, hugging his father back, taking in the comforting smell of old spice and toffee. "I love you!"

The father and son pulled away and turned to the rest of their family. Finn shook Kurt's hand before pulling him into a bear hug. "Knock 'em dead, little bro!"

"Thanks, Finn. Take care of yourself and try and find peace, okay? You're always welcome to crash at the flat if your travels bring you to this neck of the woods." Finn smiled at him.

"Kurtie, I'll miss you!" Emily said, pulling on Kurt's trouser leg.

"Oh, Emy, I'll miss you too! Come here and give me a kiss!" He bent down and picked her up, swinging her round and kissing her forehead; she giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

_"__Final boarding call for flight L8765 to Lima, Ohio.__"_ Kurt felt a gut wrench in the pit of his stomach and he set his baby sister on the floor, allowing Carol to pull him into a final tight embrace.

"Have fun, Kurt. Let us know how it goes tomorrow! Be the amazing person I know you are and if you ever need to talk I'm only at the end of the phone!" she whispered.

"Thanks, mom," Kurt whispered back. He broke away from her and turned to find Rachel who stood in a three way hug with her dads, their heads pressed closely together talking quietly.

"Rach," Kurt called softly. She broke away from her fathers and looked at him before nodding and hugging them both one last time, kissing them each on the cheek.

The two friends pulled away from their parents and met in the middle, Kurt wrapping his arm around Rachel's shoulders as she wrapped hers around his waist.

They waved madly until every one of their family members had disappeared. Kurt looked down at Rachel and smiled.

"Come on Miss Berry, New York awaits!"


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so so sorry about the hiatus, I didn't mean to stay away so long but I have been really struggling to write this chapter! I knew what I wanted to happen but just could not put it into words.**

**The wonderful, amazing wynnie the pooh rescued me and helped me structure and plan it out a bit and has been a bloody god send!**

**I urge you to go and read her stories! She is very talented and is a freaking life saver so yeah!**

**This chapter is finally finished and is just over 3.2 k words so longest chapter yet!**

**Hopefully the next chapter wont take so long to be done! And to those of you still reading thank you so much for being patient.**

* * *

><p>As Kurt stepped out of the subway, his feet matched the buzz and rhythm of the people around him. He moved swiftly and delicately through the hoards of people in the early morning rush. Everywhere he looked, business men and woman clad in perfectly tailored suits talked hurriedly into their Bluetooth ear pieces whilst simultaneously checking for emails on their Blackberries or iPhones.<p>

Some carried laptops or brief cases; others had messenger bags over their shoulders. Every once in a while someone would whistle and flag down a taxi and almost instantaneously a shining yellow New York cab would screech to a halt before zooming back off into the traffic seamlessly once the passenger was seated in the back.

Kurt was enraptured by it all, he had lived here for almost four years and it still thrilled him. He loved the fact that no matter what time of day, the city buzzed. The 'New York Melody', he and Rachel had dubbed it.

He followed the throng of people crossing at the next stop light and he slipped into StarBucks. After ordering his grande non fat mocha he slipped into a chair by the window and watched the people pass by.

There was something captivating about just staring out of a window, imagining the life stories of the people you are never destined to meet.

He liked to make scenarios up about people to pass the time, he and Rachel had often done it in their early days in the city, New York was such an interesting place that ideas came quite easily.

For example as he sat there watching the world go by, his eyes were drawn to a very well put together gentleman in his early forties. He was walking along the street carrying a black briefcase and wore a black fedora on his head. He was talking to someone on the phone and looked uncomfortable

_I bet he's talking to his wife; she wants to go away this weekend and get away from the city. But he can't, he's already made plans with his secret lover to go to the coast. _

_He'll use work as an excuse and will whisk his lover away for a passion filled weekend._

Coming up the street from the other direction was another man, slightly younger and incredibly good looking; he was checking his watch and shaking his head.

_And this guy here is the secret lover. He can never tell his wife of this elusive affair. Mark has been his sweetheart since high school, but what with his family being so anti-gay and with the prestigious family name it can never be public. So he and Mark get together every few months for secret rendezvous before going back to their lives._

Kurt watched as they approached each other, wondering if they'd make eye contact. They did one better than that as 'Mark' actually stopped in front of fedora man, who had ended his phone call and was pocketing the little back device. They stopped in front of each other and stared for a few minutes before Mark rushed forwards and wrapped his arms around fedora man, who in turn hugged the man back placing a kiss on the top of his head.

Kurt chuckled to himself and shook his head at the sheer luck that maybe part of his scenario was true and made a mental note to tell Rachel later on.

After a few more minutes of staring at his - not so fictional lovers, he set his drink down on the table and reached for his portfolio. He laid it on his lap and propped it up against the table before opening it and flipping through the pages, making sure he had all his best designs. He smiled as he got to the last page. Stuck on the inside of the black leather case was a pink post-it with an unmistakeable loopy message.

**_Good luck today K_**

**_You will be fabulous!_**

**_Love you_**

**_R xx_**

Kurt smiled and pulled out his phone and typed a quick thank you message to Rachel. Once it had sent, he noticed the time and finished his coffee before standing up and making his way out of the coffee house, merging in with the flow of people.

* * *

><p>He arrived at the Elias-Clark building at a quarter to nine and took a deep breath before walking confidently into the huge marble reception area.<p>

He gasped at the sight that met his eyes as he stepped through the huge glass revolving door. All around him, men and women dressed head to toe in designer brands moved fluidly across the marble. All the women were stick thin and slender. The soft clack-clack-clack of their heels as they walked created a whole new music. Their hair was perfectly styled and highlighted, clothes pressed to a T, perfectly manicured nails and they walked with an air of superiority.

The men were fewer in number but caught Kurt's eyes more so than the women. He was gay after all and these men were _beautiful._ They wore tight fitting, body hugging clothes that showed off perfectly toned arms, abs and shoulders. And the trousers...Everyone always joked that Kurt painted his trousers on but the pants these men were wearing put his to shame and left _nothing_ to the imagination.

Shaking himself, he walked confidently across the entrance hall to the main desk.

"Name?" a burly looking security guard said, eyeing him up and down.

"Umm... Kurt Hummel. I have an appointment with Amy Cook?" he said, his voice rising to a high ending terminal, his confidence wavering.

"You need the sixth floor, Runway offices. You're going for the job of Marie Anderson's assistant?" the security guard asked, scrutinising Kurt as he looked him up and down, a condescending smirk gracing his lips.

"Umm... I'm not really sure, I was umm, just told to come here Monday morning."

The security guard snorted. "Look, kid... I ain't gonna lie to you. Innocent twink like you won't last five minutes here!"

That snapped Kurt out of hiding.

"Hey, you listen here, mister security guard! You don't know the first thing about me! I have been through too much shit in my life to stand here and listen to you judge me on first appearances! I may look innocent, but I have seen things that would make the stinking hairs on your back curl in on themselves! Yes, I am here for the job of Marie's assistant and I'll make a damned good job of it! And I won't be her assistant forever, I'll move on in the world of fashion! But you, my sad miserable friend, _you_ will be stuck here behind this god forsaken desk for the rest of your miserable life! So why don't you just hand me a visitors badge like you're paid to, so you can go back to eating your donuts!"

The security guard stood up and glared at him. Kurt gulped but stood his ground. He was fed up of people thinking they knew him. He wasn't some wallflower waiting to be pressed and preserved. He was Kurt Hummel! And no one. Pushes. The Hummel's. Around!

"Maybe you do fit in here," the man said gruffly and grabbed a visitors badge from the box behind his desk. He placed the badge and a clip board in front of Kurt. "Fill out the form; keep the badge on you at all times. This is a shark tank, boy. Don't let yourself get eaten."

Kurt nodded biting back the witty retort, something about 'only one here hungry enough to eat me would be you!' and clipped the visitors badge to the lapel of his jacket. He spun about with an air of confidence and walked briskly up to the elevators.

* * *

><p>Amy Cook was a tall thin girl in her late twenties; she had long, poker-straight chocolate hair that shimmered in the light and flawless pale skin bar a few freckles that dotted her nose and cheeks. She didn't smile as she greeted him but gave him a once over look; clearly scrutinising his outfit. Kurt silently praised himself; it was flawless, as was his taste in fashion. True he had had some disasters in his time, mainly back in his high school years. But having read every fashion magazine known to man every month since the age of eleven and studied fashion for the last four years, he knew what looked good and what was appropriate for the work place.<p>

He noticed Amy's cheeks tinge slightly which he guessed meant he passed her test and his ego grew even more.

"Well, not un-adequate, but I can work with this." She turned about and Kurt frowned slightly, a mixture of unsure whether to follow and hurt from being so casually over looked. When Amy stopped and turned to face him he started. She rolled her eyes and gave him a come hither with two of her fingers before turning around and continuing down the corridor. Kurt jumped into action and sped off after her.

She led him down white halls lined with glass offices where he could see mixtures of designers, photographers, graphic designers and many other suited people busying themselves over mood boards, shuffling through images, and typing furiously away at computers.

She sat him down at one of two desks that flanked an impressive looking office.

"Now, Caroline tells me you caused quite a fuss the other day at the fashion show. She seems to think you have promise, which, for your sake, I hope is true. You will be Marie's second assistant. I am her first, I used to be her second but Lydia – the old first just got promoted to junior photographer and as such I need to find a replacement for me." There was an amused look on her face that said _never going to happen._

She looked over, scrutinising him with those big brown eyes.

"I should tell you now, this is no easy job. Marie is very particular about the people who work for her. She has fired three girls in the last month and will not hesitate to do the same to you should you fail. She has only ever had one male assistant and that was her son... whom she no longer has contact with..."

"I have no intention of failing," Kurt said immediately, already feeling annoyed with the girl in front of him. So what? Just because he had a penis and a lack of breasts he was incapable of doing a good job? "I spent most of my high school years being over shadowed by people less talented than me. I was shoved into lockers, dumpsters and received so many slushie facials I should be sponsored by the Slushie Company! I have clawed my way up to where I am and I'm not going to let anything tear me down!" Amy looked at him; a perfect poker face masked her features.

"Well, wasn't that a heart warming speech. Be warned the hours are long, and you will constantly be on duty and expected to adhere to Marie's every need. That could be anything from getting coffee to doing her grocery shopping." She paused, drawing a small breath and fixing her nail before continuing. "Of course the job has its perks: you get to be in her presence all day every day and she is _amazing_. She is the sole fashion influence in the world. Her opinion is the only opinion that counts. Take last month for example. Damien Evans held a viewing for Marie. It was his entire fall/winter line and she hated it. I have to say there were some monstrosities but she just pursed her lips and he is now re-doing the whole thing." Kurt nodded, he was well aware of this of course; he had been following the inner works of the fashion world for over ten years. Of course he was aware of Marie's status.

Amy's phone suddenly beeped and upon checking the screen she let out a strangled cry.

"Oh my god!" She whimpered. "No no no!"

She hurried around to her own desk and picked up the phone pressing a speed dial.

"She's on her way! Tell everyone!"

"She's not supposed to be here till half nine." A tall slim coloured man said walking into the office. He caught sight of Kurt and gave him the once over before winking.

"Yes well Tony just messaged in and Clarissa cancelled their morning coffee, the cheek!"

"Well she can kiss her dreams of being a model good bye. Who's that?" the man whispered loudly.

"Oh...the new me," she replied.

"He's hot!"

"Down boy!" Amy giggled, Kurt blushed... Seriously? He was still in the room!

The coloured man walked back into the hall and shouted out a warning to the people in the halls.

"Alright people! The Dragon approaches!"

Kurt stood, staring in wonder as the previously semi-organised and laid back floor went from naught to pandemonium in about thirty seconds.

He didn't know where to look; Amy dived into the impressive office and was methodically spreading magazines across the glass desk, along with a jug of water and a glass. Outside in the hall, bodies flurried around sorting out racks of clothes and trying to hide huge piles of paper.

Girls were re-doing their make-up everywhere. He saw one girl slip off a pair of crocs (he inwardly shuddered at the travesty to fashion) and slip on a sleek black pair of Jimmy Choos. Another was hiding a box of Krispy Kreme Doughnuts into the tray by her desk, replacing it with a Tupperware box containing salad.

"Oh, you're still here," Amy said noticing him mid-flow. "Um, damn. Okay, you need to sit still and not speak, alright?"

Kurt scoffed.

"Anything you say sweetheart." Amy scowled at him and the coloured man, who had been casually flicking through a copy of the current edition, laughed.

"You're alright, kid!" he said as Amy disappeared with a final scowl. "I'm James Hanslow; I'm the Senior Art Editor."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kurt."

"What do you want to do, Kurt?"

"I just graduated college, Fashion Design Major. I want to be a designer."

"You any good?"

"Well I-"

But his sentence was cut short as a tall woman with mid-length dark curly hair stepped into the foyer, a harassed looking Amy in her wake.

"-derstand why it's so difficult to stick to appointments! Well, she can kiss her career goodbye, can't she? No one ever got anywhere in this world by slacking. Tell Shona that I'm not going to approve the girl she sent me for Jason's Urban Dream shoot. Zero is an illness, not a fashion statement. RSVP 'yes' to Ralph Lauren's gala, but I do not want to be there when Frank is, so have Tony drop me off at eight pm and have him pick me up at nine o'clock. Then call Hannah and tell her that no he is not allowed to go and pick up his things from my house, the things he left behind are my property and if he tries to take them again I will have him arrested."

Kurt watched on in amazement as one of his idols walked into the room, ranting off a long to-do list as Amy hurried to write everything down, which was made even more difficult as she was loaded with a clutch bag and mink coat.

"Also, get me that coffee table I liked from the shop next to the restaurant I ate at last month with Gavin. And finally I need to see everything for Fiona's second cover try. Who's that?" Marie said finally noticing Kurt, who blanched.

"Oh, he's umm... Caroline sent him up here for the role of your second assistant."

"Ah, yes the boy from NYU. Well, send him in. Let's only pray that he does a better job than the last boy who worked for me." Amy hurried out of the office and literally grabbed Kurt by the elbow, forcing him to stand and guiding him into the room. He clutched his portfolio beneath his free arm and strode confidently into the office.

Marie was sitting down as he walked in, and she didn't look up. He stopped in the middle of the room, clutching his black portfolio like a life line.

"Name?" she asked, still looking at the note book on her desk.

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"And why do you want to work for me?" Kurt gulped.

"I have been following the fashion world since the age of eleven. I have always loved clothes and I have just graduated from NYU as a fashion major. I want to be a famous designer and to work alongside you would be an honour."

"I heard you caused quite the fuss at the fashion show on Friday night. One of your models passed out due to an overdose and you plucked up one of your friends at random and paraded her on the runway instead of using one of the trained professional models available to you."

"Yes, well, my dress was specifically designed for a petite figure... In my mind fashion is for everyone so I wanted to incorporate that. There were no girls left that would fit into the dress and whilst I could have altered it, it would have been against the original effect. So I used my best friend, who was my inspiration for the design and my model in creation, to model it on the runway, and it stole the show."

"I see..." She didn't glance up at him at once, but instead seemed to roll the words around her tongue. "Well if you're done rambling you can go and fetch me my coffee order, and once you're done speak to Amy and instruct her to sort out the correct security details so we can get you in and out of the building without you having to wear that hideous badge. Also you will need a phone and company credit card." She finally looked up and whilst her face remained impassive there was something in her eye that whispered approval.

"I got the job?" Kurt whispered. "I got the job? Oh my god thank you so much you will not regret this! I-"

"Why are you still here?"

"Right, coffee umm, what do-"

"Please bore someone else with your questions." She said waving her hands in dismissal. Kurt turned in a daze and walked out of the room.

"Well?" Amy asked

_Oh please, like you weren't eavesdropping._

"I got the job! She said to tell you to get me through the correct security details and that I need a phone and a company credit card." Amy stared at him.

"Oh, and she wants coffee."

"Fine, you go get the coffee...I will do everything else." Amy stood up and walked out of the office.

Kurt stood still for a few moments doing a mini victory dance.

_Oh my god, you did it Kurt! You got the job! You, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel are Marie Anderson's new assistant and you are going to get her coffee..._

He stopped dead.

_Shit, what does she drink?_

* * *

><p><strong>Again thank you so much for you patience I will do my damned hardest to get the next chapter out soon, but I have just started uni again and its my 2nd year and it has kind of taken off at 100mph and i have a boat load of uni work to do.<strong>

**If any of you are still reading thank you! I love you all and all your alerts and the reviews i get make me write quicker!**

**And again thank you to wynnie!**

**OH an also to the girl who asked a few chapters back if you could print of Kurt's love speech - be my guest...just credit me if you ever use it elsewhere and link me to it :) also, re-activate your PM so I can reply to you!**

**Am loving the 3rd Series so far! Cannot wait till Thursday's episode! And HELLO episode 5 where our boys FINALLY get it on!**

**I'm done rambling now :D**


End file.
